The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for bicycles, and more particularly to a trailer hitch assembly for use with a bicycle for towing a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling has become a standard method of exercise, as well as a method of transportation. As part of the use of bicycles for families, there has been a trend toward the use of trailers for bicycles, such trailers being predominantly intended for transportation of pre-school children. Trailer hitches have been designed for bicycles for towing such trailers. Many of such trailer hitches are configured for attachment to the frame of the bicycle at one side of the bicycle adjacent the axle of the rear wheel.
One of the problems associated with bicycle trailer towing relates to the bicycle frame itself. Bicycle frames are not constructed alike, that is, they are not only of different sizes, but even for a given size, widths at the rear wheel may vary, along with variations in the angles at the "crotch" of the bicycle which is the angle formed adjacent the rear wheel between the seat stay and the chain stay. Furthermore, tube dimensions and cross-sectional shapes for the chain and seat stays may vary from one manufacturer to another. Bicycle hitches are normally attached at or adjacent the crotch, and a given hitch may fit only a limited number of bicycle frames due to these variances in widths and angles.
One type of trailer hitch is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,320, entitled "Bicycle Trailer Hitch", issued to Creps et al., on Jan. 26, 1988. The Creps trailer hitch is configured for attachment to one side of the frame at the crotch.tangle-soliddn. portion of the rear part of the frame of the bicycle, that is, at the junction of the seat stay and chain stay members of the bicycle frame. As shown in the drawings of the patent, the trailer hitch is on the left side of the frame, as a consequence of which, right hand turns of the bicycle are impeded with the trailer attached.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a bicycle trailer hitch assembly which is primarily configured for enabling center pulling of a towed trailer.